


A Pretty Rat

by ikkka



Category: Hitman, Hitman (2007)
Genre: (but their canon relationship (if you can even call it that) is pre-established), (kinda), (only kinda because they're not actually dating), Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: Nika asks Agent 47 for fashion advice. She gets exactly what she expected.. somewhat.Alternate Description: Agent 47 sucks at flirting.Based off of a prompt, said prompt is in the notes.





	A Pretty Rat

**Author's Note:**

> “You look great!”  
> “I look like a half drowned rat that’s been shot in the thigh.”  
> “But a pretty rat!”  
> “Your flirting skills need work.”  
> “Let me practice on you?”
> 
> Prompt by corvidprompts on Tumblr. (https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/183429540475/you-look-great-i-look-like-a-half-drowned-rat)
> 
> Actual dialogue is edited to be more canon compliant with 47 and Nika's personalities.

Nika turned the corner into the living room, and Agent 47, comfortably seated on the loveseat, looked up.

 

“What do you think?” Nika asked, a flirtatious tone in her voice, her arm resting against the wall, and her other arm’s hand against her hip. The dress she was wearing was a vibrant pink, borderline neon fuchsia, but toned down just enough so that one’s eyes didn’t bleed when they saw it. The dress was cut up to the hip on the side with a few crossed stitches of dimmed-white string keeping the dress from revealing a public indecency charge, mirrored on each side. The length of the dress was no longer than a rough 1/4th of the way down her thighs. Moving his eyes upwards, 47 observed that the dress showed off  _ generous _ amounts of cleavage, and the dress formed the upper half of a heart with the way it cupped around her chest. In the pivot of the dress’ bust was a silver-painted ring, matching the strings at the sides the best silver can match with white. Bringing his gaze even higher, 47 saw that Nika hadn’t bothered to put her makeup on just yet. She was probably waiting until she settled on a dress before choosing her palette, to make sure the colors matched well.

 

All in all, 47 nodded.

 

“You look great.” He said.

 

Nika made a sound in the middle of a huff and a sigh, and rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re kidding?” She scoffed, “I look like a half drowned rat that’s been shot in the thigh.” She stopped leaning against the wall and stood relatively straight, all her weight on her left leg, crossing her arms.

 

“Then, a  _ pretty _ rat.” 47 mused.

 

Nika looked at him like he was crazy, then snickered, a smile creeping up on her face. “God,” She laughed, making her way over to where 47 was seated, “You flirting skills need some serious work.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted herself in his lap, straddling him. 47 thought for a moment, assessing the situation, before putting his hands on her waist and murmuring into her ear,

 

“Then let me practice on you.”


End file.
